Till the Blood is Clean
by Linna Keynote
Summary: They are born to assassinate, but they do not want to accept that reality. Maka, a normal university student, may not actually seem to be so normal as people might think. In the morning, she is a normal 19-year-old girl, but at night, she is something else, the same for basically everyone around her. Will she and her friends be able to change society and have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Part1

The night is quiet. Everyone is in the dark. People were hiding in their own comfort space, trying to hide their own thinkings and schemes. In the dark, no one seems to be really awake, until they hear a gunshot.

"Shit forgot to put on the silencer." Soul cussed as his red eyes glowed in the dark, waiting for his partner to finish the rest. The guards outside have already heard the sound, and they are running towards their direction.

"I told you to prepare it before we go, didn't I?" the girl complained as she destroyed the evidence: "Now we have to deal with those guards. Great."

"Can't you just find any other door to runaway like what we always do? I know that you are great at finding trap doors, Maka." Soul asked as he picked up a pack of white dust from the office table. Maka rolled her emerald green eyes: " Thank you, genius. I do know that I am great in finding trap doors, but apparently, our victim knows that he would die anytime so instead he chose to sacrifice himself and to not give us any back road. See that wall over there? I have already checked it, there are no tricks on it. He even changed the window set so that we cannot run away from there. The only way we have is to run out there and kill all of those guards."

Soul sighed loudly. "So, this is an assassination, to run out there, saying that I am here." "Stop dissing, if it was not you, we would have sneaked out without being noticed." "You said there were no roads to run away?" "We could have sneaked out without them even knowing our existence if it was not your dumb action. So stop complaining and put that packet inside your pocket. That might be the drug Kid is researching." "Fine. This time, you lead the way."

Maka and Soul stood close to the door, as they try to listen to the footsteps outside. Around 10 people, Maka motioned to Soul, as Soul loaded his guns with more bullets. This time, he didn't need to put the silencer, since they were already being spotted. The footsteps outside are getting louder, which meant that they are getting closer to their place. When I count to 10, get out and bust their heads, Maka motioned to Soul as she prepared her own gun. The number starts to count, and at the count of 10, the two ran out and started to fire their guns. The guards didn't see this coming, and people started to fall like flies. More guards are being attracted, but the more they come, the more people fall. The night was so dark that they did not realize they are facing a formidable pair.

"They do not stop, don't they?" Soul said as he sliced the throat of a guard with a knife he hid in his pocket, blood spilled on his face but he doesn' t seems to mind at all. "Yup, they don't seem to stop. Run this way!" Maka replied as she threw two guards at the same towards the wall. "Soul! Prepare to wear your sunglasses!" Maka yelled as she took out a flashbang from her pocket.

"Oi wait, Maka! Shit, I am not yet ready!" Soul shouted as he covered his eyes as much as he could. The flashbang came out in a loud bang, and the whole place was suddenly filled with light. Soul felt someone was pulling him out, but he didn't mind. He knows that Maka is pulling him out while complaining about him not wearing his sunglasses fast and instead making her carry him. He did not reply but he just smirked, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"Well, at least we are alive, aren't we?" Soul said as he accepted the tissue from Maka, who is lighting up a fire match to burn the whole scene. "Yep, we are alive." Maka replied as she threw the fire match into the scene: "But Kid would probably kill us especially after the damage we have done here. We were supposed to do this quiet and fast, not damaging the whole building and then making blood spill everywhere. And, we have class tomorrow."

"Aw, fuck it. Let's just not go to school tomorrow. Anyway, we would catch up, right?" Soul complained as he cleaned the blood stain on his face, Maka sat down right next to him, as she opened a bottle of water she kept inside her bag. She drank half of the bottle and then hand it to Soul, who finished the leftover. "Dr. Stein is going to teach tomorrow and I can't miss his class, also, you have basketball practice with Black*Star tomorrow, don't you remember that?" "We are all in the same organization, they would understand if we just take a rest right?" "Even if I really want to, Kid won't let us do that. Don't you remember the rule we promised?" Talking about the rule, Soul groaned loudly: "Yeah, yeah, I do remember. Rule number 1, do not delay your study because of any missions. Unless there are any injuries, then you may be allowed to leave school for some rest. Well, my eyes hurt." "Your eyes won't be a problem since you covered them with your hand the time that I called your name. So no excuse." Maka said as she stood up from the ground, pat the dust on her clothes, and then stretched her hand out for the Soul to hold onto. Soul just grinned as he pulled himself up, and then he made a little stretch.

"With you as my partner, rules are number 1, ain't I right?" he grinned as he prepared the engine for his motorcycle. "Yup, but you are cool with it, aren't you?" Maka said as she smiled. Her emerald green eyes shone in the dark, looking right into the crimson red eyes of Soul. He made a little chuckle and sat on the motorcycle, while he held onto Maka for her to sit on the bike.

"Yeah, I am cool with it."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Soul found himself lying down on the couch when he woke up the next morning. He stretched himself and looked at the clock, it is already 10 in the morning, and Maka could not be found anywhere. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, and found a plate of breakfast with a piece of note written by Maka:

"I have a class with Professor Stein, breakfast is on the plate. Black Star will send me to school today."

Stuffing his mouth with a piece of toast, Soul held up the plate and walked towards the living room as Blair, their purple pet cat, followed him all the way along. He turned on his phone, finding two voice messages unread: one is from Maka, about the breakfast; and the other one, is from his brother, Wes. He took a deep breath before he opened it, and then he turned it on. Wes's voice filled the room in no time:

Soul, my dear brother, when are you going to end your rebellious phase? Mom and dad are worried about you. You have never called home or even come to see us, the last news we got about you was like, 5 years ago. If you still use this phone number, reply to me. I just want to know whether you are still alive or not, I won't tell mom or dad if you do not want me to. Your brother, Wes Evans.

Soul threw his phone onto the floor. It is already 5 years since the last time he went back home, 5 years since he had that fight with his parents. If it was not for Maka, he might have already been dead, waiting for someone to pick up his dead body. He felt something special when he is here with his friends, something he can't feel at home. Maybe that is freedom, not being worried about people comparing him with others, forcing him to be someone else. Moreover, he does want to leave the environment he is already used to.

The phone rang again and he stood up to pick it up. He picked up the phone and found that it was Black Star, a man of too much enthusiasm that was being passed by his stepfather, Sid. He answered the phone and heard the booming voice of Black Star: " HELLO, MY BROTHER!"

"Black Star, calm down. Unless it is the end of the world, don't scream in my ears. What's the problem?" Soul replied as he put his phone at speaker mode, rubbing his ears that are still in pain.

"Something huge, brother! For you, it could be the end of the world!" Black Star boomed as Soul could hear him tumbling from one of the stairs with Tsubaki at the back of him screaming to ask whether he is alright. He took a deep breath before he could ask anything else. They could be good buddies, but they are totally different in all ways. He can't even imagine how did Maka grew up together with Black Star and how did Tsubaki even date Black Star. "I'm listening. Go on." Soul said as he stood up to make himself a cup of instant coffee.

"Maka got this one love letter from a guy called Hiro, who is actually pretty popular in the school. Though he is not as hot as me or you."

"What? Make got a love letter from Hiro? You must be not awake yet, Star. Hiro just started dating that one hot chick from the bar last week." Soul said as he tried to pretend to be calm. Not cool if I am spotted being a bit too excited, he said to himself.

"Apparently he dumped that hot chic right away after spotting Maka two days ago," Liz answer him back, this time, FaceTime. The whole gang was there: Kid, a medical student, is trying to make himself symmetrical and crying that he is not symmetrical enough; Patty, Liz's sister, who is also the same dance student as Liz, was laughing hysterically at Kid for crying over being not symmetrical; Tsubaki, Black Star's girlfriend, is basically trying to tame her boyfriend down so that he won't continue to go wild in public. Everybody was there, except Maka. "And, by the way, Soul. When are you going to change? You look like shit in that shirt you are wearing now."

"It is called a pajama, thank you very much. Anyway, this is not important now. Where is Maka? Don't tell me she accepted the offer from Hiro." Soul asked as he tried to stay calm. Stay calm, he said to himself. Maka won't be so dumb to accept his offer. The gang knew that Soul has been liking Maka for like, years. So they all know that currently, Soul would be willing to assassinate Hiro if he could.

"Calm down, Soul. Maka is just with Professor Stein. She has a project to finish so she needs to communicate with him for a while."Kid replied after going back to his senses, looking at Soul with his glowing yellow eyes. Kid only knew Maka and Black Star since primary school, but then onwards he was mostly playing the role of their babysitter until the present day.

"Hell if she stays with Stein alone. He is a good man, but he could be sure insane. I am not sure whether it is a good choice for them to stay in one place. Remember what he almost did to her when we just joined the team? He almost wanted to dissect Maka and almost planned to kill her!"

"Well, that was just a simulation test of whether she could stand the pressure of being in the team," Kid replied as he tried to keep Soul in the right mood: "Besides, Maka is the daughter of Spirit Albarn, who is the old partner of Stein. So he should know what to do and what not to do. Marie has been also with him around so probably he would stay sane for a while."

"And besides, Hiro was in the same room with them!" Patty added, and the whole group was in silence. "What?" Soul repeated for the second time: "Maka is in the same room with two freaks? I have to go to school now."

"Now now, calm down. Patty said that the last time she saw Maka, she was with Stein and Hiro. They are probably not in the same room right now." Liz replied, but Soul does not seem to budge at all: "I don't care, guys. Maka has the risk of being in danger and I won't let that happen. I am going to find her now no matter what. Just, help me to find her also."

"Sure thing, bro!" Black Star answered from the back: "What else we could do?"

"Just let that Lil' shit stay far away from Maka. I won't let that Lil' shit come and seduce her or whatever. He is not a good guy. Nope, not at all."

"You are just jealous, Soul. You want her more than anyone else." Liz joked, which the whole group was nodding together. They knew it, but Soul just does not want to admit it.

"It is not like I like her or anything…" Soul wanted to deny, but Liz had already turned off the phone. Soul was left there with himself being speechless with how he even managed to be friends with all of those weirdos, but at the same time blushing badly. He knew it that he can't picture Maka being with another guy and he gang also knew it. "I hope that they would not be telling Maka anything." He said to himself as he went to dress up.

Liz was laughing while Kid was just shaking his head. "He needs to step up." He commented while Black Star shove an onigiri that Tsubaki made for lunch.

"Who needs to step up?" Maka suddenly pops out behind their back, scaring them all out of their skin. "Hella would you tell us that you are at the back of us…" Black Star could not even finish his sentence when his jaw almost dropped down from what he is seeing. The whole gang was the same.

"What?" Maka asked. She was surely bewildered, until she turned around with her jaw on the ground, the same as the gang. She was being followed by a guy holding flowers.

This guy was Hiro.


End file.
